fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Magdziaa/Magiczna Trójka: Święta coraz bliżej nas
Był spokojny wieczór. Śnieg padał okropnie. Przez okno zaś wyglądała Blue Truth. Patrzyła w biały puch, jakby był najpiękniejszym obrazkiem, jaki kiedykolwiek widziała. Zupełnie pogrążona w swoich myślach, stała przy kuchennym oknie od czasu do czasu wzdychając lekko. Nagle usłyszała za sobą dobrze znany jej głos.right|300px Jackie: 'Młoda, co ty się tak patrzysz w tą zawieję? ''Truthie odwróciła się, wyrwana ze swoich leniwych myśli. Jackie stał przy stole kuchennym i ozdabiał ciasteczka przed włożeniem ich do piekarnika. Był bardzo skupiony na swojej pracy, ale teraz przerwał, by wysłuchać odpowiedzi przybranej siostry. Blue zmieszała się nieco, lekkie rumieńce wstąpiły na jej pyszczek. 'Blue Truth: '''A tak jakoś... odpłynęłam. ''Jackie uśmiechnął się szeroko. Odgarnął białym od mąki kopytem czarne kosmyki włosów z czoła. Wyglądal na nieco zmęczonego, ale znów dzielnie pracował przy ciastkach. Blue popatrzyła na niego przez chwilę, a po minucie zerwała się ze swojego miejsca. Okrążyła powoli ułożony na środku kuchni stół, a potem wybiegła z pomieszczenia, dość głośno nucąc. Jackie krzyknął w jej stronę: 'Jackie: '''Za niedługo przychodzą twoje koleżanki, pilnuj się! ''Z głębi pokoju Młodej dobiegło ciche ''yhym i zaraz potem ogier usłyszał, jak Bluu zamyka drzwi. Westchnął głośno i sięgnął po lukier.'' ~*~ Blue siedziała w swoim pokoju, przy biurku. Nie robiła nic ważnego. Ot tak sobie siedziała i patrzyła w ciemne niebo. We włączonym radiu aktualnie leciało Last Christmas. Dziś całą noc miały lecieć podobne piosenki... ale Truthie za bardzo to nie obchodziło. Znów zaginęła w swoich własnych myślach. Powieki klaczy powoli stawały się ciężkie...opadały w dół... Blue stopniowo przenosiła się w krainę marzeń... '''Jackie: MŁODA, KTOŚ PRZYSZEEEEEEEDŁ! Blue podskoczyła do góry, uderzając głową w sufit. Jęknęła głośno, trzymając się za głowę. Wzniosła się lekko do góry, używając skrzydeł. Cicho pojękując, poleciała do kuchni. Jackie wyglądał przez okno. Wylądowała i podeszła do niego, masując guza na głowie. W samym środku zamieci śnieżnej, obok tabliczki z napisem '''Rodzina Bubble '''stała młoda klacz, jednorożec. Drżała z zimna, ale uparcie czytała napis na tabliczce, co chwilę posuwając się bliżej. '' '''Blue Truth: '''Och... Mag! '''Jackie: '''Co? ''Blue szybko podbiegła do drzwi i mimo zimna oraz zamieci otworzyła drzwi. Lodowate powietrze wleciało do środka przytulnego domku, a po chwili również śnieg. Blue wychyliła się i zaczęła machać kopytkiem w stronę przyjaciółki. Blue: 'Mag! Mag! ''Magdolna odwróciła się. Odmachała Truthie i zaczęła biec po mokrym śniegu w stronę domku. Słychać było jak stuka kopytkami w kamienną dróżkę. Po chwili w drzwiach stanęła Mag. Otrzepała się ze śniegu, zdjęła futrzaną czapeczkę i szaliczek. Ona i Truthie natychmiast rzuciły się sobie w ramiona. 'Blue: '''Mag!right|300px '''Magdolna: '''Umrzesz kotku! ''Obie zaczęły chichotać jak opętane, a tymczasem lekko skołowany Jackie przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu ze zdezorientowaną miną. Magdolna uwolniła się z uścisku Blue i odwróciła się w stronę Jackie'go. Spojrzała na niego zaciekawionym wzrokiem. 'Magdolna: '''Hmm... cześć? ''Truthie wskoczyła między nich i wskazała kopytkiem na swojego brata. 'Blue: '''Mag, to jest mój braciszek przybrany. No wiesz, różne przygody się przeżywało... tak więc to jest Jackie. Jackie, to Magdolna, jedna z moich najdroższych przyjaciółek. ''Jackie posłał niepewny i nerwowy uśmiech w stronę Magdolny. Ona odpowiedziała również delikatnym uśmiechem. Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił. Ciszę przerwał Jackie. 'Jackie: '''Tak ciekawie patrzyłaś się na tamtą tabliczkę... '''Mag: '''Ach, to? No... to nic takiego... OPRÓCZ TEGO, ŻE TAM BYŁO NAPISANE ICH SŁYSZEN KATZEN! KTOŚ KOPIUJE MOJE EPICKIE TEKSTY! ''Krzyknęła, autentycznie wzburzona. Truthie uśmiechnęła się niewinnie, ale widać było, że ma coś z tym wspólnego. Rozwścieczona Magdolna rzuciła w stronę Blue mordercze spojrzenie. 'Mag: '''A TY CO SIĘ TAK SZCZERZYSZ?! SAMA KOPIARSTWA NIENAWIDZISZ! ''Blue znów posłała jej anielski uśmiech, który miał świadczyć o jej niewinności. 'Blue: '''Mag, wróć po miesięcznym problemie, wtedy pogadamy. '''Mag: '''NIE MAM MIESIĘCZNEGO PROBLEMU! GADAJ, PÓKIM DOBRA! ''Na szczęście od odpowiedzi wybawił Blue dzwonek do drzwi. Truthie odwróciła się i otworzyła je. Zobaczyła beżowego jednorożca o bordowej grzywie, całego w śniegu. Oczy Blue się rozjaśniły, natychmiast wepchała gościa do domu i zamknęła za nim drzwi. '' '''Blue: 'ŻONO MOJA! 'Nellie: '''SERCE MOJE! '''Blue i Nellie: '''NIE MA TAKICH... JAK MY DWOJE! '''Mag: 'Święta Celestio, przecież jeszcze nic nie piłyście! A zachowujecie się jakbyście Marsjanki wzięły! Też tak chcę... Nela i Blue spojrzały na siebie. Obie zrozumiały, o co drugiej chodzi. Natychmiast rzuciły się w kierunku Magdolny. 'Blue: '''Grupowy hug! '''Mag, Nela, Blue: '''Trójkąt w komplecie! '''Jackie: '''JAKI TRÓJKĄT DO CHOLERY?! ''Wszystkie klacze zaczęły się śmiać niczym wariatki, nie odpowiadając biednemu ogierowi na pytanie. ~*~ '''Mag:... a wtedy ona powiedziała Banany Są Głupie! Wszyscy: '*śmiech* ''Cała czwórka siedziała w kuchni, przy stole. Jackie szybko zapoznał się z klaczami i już po godzinie żartował z nimi na głupie tematy. Sok truskawkowy w szklankach aż zachęcał żeby go wypić. W wymienianiu się sucharami nie brała udziału tylko Blue, która jak głupia patrzyła się w okno. Nikt jednak na to nie zwrócił uwagi, bo Mag i Nela słuchały opowieści Jackie'go o świecie ludzi. Blue martwiła się. Była już godzina 19:00, a przyszły dopiero jej najlepsze przyjaciółki. Co się stało z Divine Light'em? Czy Karamella szczęśliwie tu dotrze? Gdzie do jasnej cholery podziewa się Cherry Blossom? Szampański nastrój przerwał trzeci już, niecierpliwy dzwonek do drzwi. 'Blue Truth: '''Już! Już idę! ''Podbiegła do drzwi i otworzyła je. Teraz stał tam Boski Ogier, a obok tabliczki przechodziła sylwetka klaczy. 'Divine: '''Witaj Blue. '''Blue: '''Divine! Wejdź śmiało. ''Kiedy Boski Ogier wycierał kopyta ze śniegu, pojawiła się Cherry Blossom. Wyglądała na nieco zdenerwowaną i zmęczoną, ale wymusiła słaby uśmiech. 'Cherry: '''Cześć... '''Blue Truth: '''Hej. ''Cherry weszła do domu i zdjęła uroczy, puszysty szaliczek. Divine witał się w salonie z resztą kuców, Blue słyszała, jak się przedstawiał. Zamknęła drzwi i spojrzała na Cherry. '' '''Blue: '''Coś się stało? '''Cherry: '''Nic ważnego... pociąg się trochę spóźnił. ''Cherry również weszła do salonu i przywitała się. Przedstawiła tym, którzy jej nie znali. I znowu wszystko wróciło do normy. Mag i Nela namiętnie o czymś plotkowały, Divine rozmawiał z Jackie'm, a Cherry przysiadła się do stołu i nalała sobie soku truskawkowego. A potem przysłuchiwała się raz jednej, raz drugiej rozmowie. Miała minę dość obojętną. '' ''Wtem coś zamiauczało i do salonu wszedł gruby, biały kot. Miał kilka czarnych łatek i ruszał się powoli. Cherry spojrzała zaciekawiona w jego stronę. Niby to obojętnie i bezstronnie zapytała: 'Cherry Blossom: '''Twój? '''Blue: '''Mój, mój... nazywa się Białas. '''Nela: '''TEN RASIZM! ''Odezwała się nagle Nellie. Dotąd siedziała cicho, jednym uchem słuchała Magdolny, drugim Blue i Cherry. Truthie zaczęła się głośno śmiać, ale Cherry Blossom uśmiechnęła się tylko lekko. Podeszła do kota i rozpoczęła zabawę z nim. Wyglądała na bardzo skupioną. Głaskała, drapała za uszkiem, klepała... kot był wniebowzięty! Jackie, który dotąd gadał z Divine Light'em, zawołał: 'Jackie: '''Młoda, sprawdź co z ciastkami! ''Na słowo ciastka, większość głów zwróciło się w kierunku Blue. Jednorożec pokiwał glową i ruszył do kuchni, zawadzając o różne rzeczy. Podbiegła do piekarnika i przyjrzała się ciastkom. Nie, jeszcze nie są gotowe... Rozejrzała się po kuchni i pomyślała o gościach. No tak, pewnie są głodni... mają tylko sok. '' '''Blue Truth: '''Może ukroję im piernika? ''Podeszła do szafki i wyjęła z niej duży, czekoladowy piernik. Ukroiła połowę i podzieliła na mniejsze porcje. Właśnie kładła kawałki na talerzyki, gdy do kuchni wkroczyła Nellie. Była chyba nieco zdenerwowana. Tak przynajmniej stwierdziła Truthie. 'Blue Truth: '''Co tam, żono? ''Nela jednak nie miała ochoty na żarty. Podeszła do Truthie i popatrzyła się na pierniki. 'Nellie: '''Co robisz? '''Blue: '''Kroję pierniki dla gości. Weź sobie. ''Nellie spojrzała na Truthie, jakby zmartwiona. 'Nellie: '''Blue... to już wszyscy? Nikt już więcej nie przyjdzie, tak? ''Truthie zdziwiła się. O co Neli mogło chodzić? Nadal dzieląc piernik na porcje, odpowiedziała przyjaciółce spokojnie. 'Blue: '''Nie... przyjdzie jeszcze kilka osób. ''Nela ze zmartwionej, stała się zwyczajnie zła. Wyglądała też na nieco zirytowaną. 'Nellie: '''Serio? Tyle osób w jednym domu? A jak się coś st... ''W tym momencie Blue skończyła robotę, podeszła do Neli i spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. 'Blue: '''O co ci chodzi? Że coś się stanie? Przecież wszystko mamy pod kontrolą... '''Nellie: '''Tyle osób w domu zawsze ciągnie za sobą jakieś ryzyko. A jeżeli coś głupiego strzeli im do głowy? Pamiętasz imprezę urodzinową w nowym mieszkaniu? ''Blue uśmiechnęła się kwaśno. Tak, dobrze pamiętała. Kasztan zabawił się w podpalanie petard w domu. W nowym domu. Domu Truthie. 'Blue: '''Nela, Kasztan zrobił to przez przypadek... '''Nellie: '''Tak, a gruszki rosną na wierzbach. ''Zaczyna się piosenka Każdy Gość. Kiedy klacze skończyły ją śpiewać, padły sobie w ramiona i zaczęły się śmiać jak głupie. Blue poklepała Nelkę. 300px|right 'Blue: '''Jakie my jesteśmy głupie! '''Nellie: '''Szczególnie ja... ''Blue poczochrała Nelkę po grzywie, z dziecięcym uśmiechem. 'Blue: '''Nelson, przestań. '''Nellie: '''Nie nazywaj mnie tak... ''Znów zaczeły się śmiać. Dopiero wtedy Blue uprzytomniła sobie, że powinna już dawno zanieść ten piernik. Szybko wzięła talerzyki i weszła do salonu. Nellie razem za nią. Na twarzy jednoróżki byly jeszcze strzępy uśmiechu. Divine spojrzał na piernik. 'Divine: '''Czekoladowy? '''Blue: '''Mhm... a coś się stało? ''Divine spojrzał na Blue nieco zakłopotany. Po chwili odethchnął głęboko i powiedział: 'Divine: '''Blue, powiem wprost... wolałbym suchary. ''Truthie stuknęła się kopytkiem w głowę. No tak, zapomniała. Uśmiechnęła się nerwowo i pobiegła do kuchni. Zaczęła szperać po szafkach, po chwili wpadła w panikę. Było wszystko, oprócz sucharów. Została ostatnia szafka na herbatę, jej jedyna nadzieja. Otworzyła. I tam ujrzała swoje wybawienie... wielką paczkę suchych sucharów. Natychmiast zaniosła ją do Divine'a. Boski Ogier wziął jednego i spróbował. '' '''Divine: '''Mmmm, bardzo dobre... ''Blue widząc, że już więcej z nim nie porozmawia, oddaliła się. Teraz pora na ostatnich gości... '' ''Dzwonek do drzwi. Truthie biegnąc, prawie potknęła się o swojego kota. '' '''Blue: '''Aaaach... już! ~*~ ''Cloudia i Karamella rozgościły się już wśród gości. Wybiła godzina 22:00. Blue wstała ze swojego miejsca przy stole i postukała łyżeczką w swoją szklankę. Wszystkie rozmowy ucichły i każdy patrzył się teraz w stronę Blue. Jednorożec odchrząknął, by dodać sobie odwagi i zaczął mówić: 'Blue: '''Jesteśmy już wszyscy... dlatego możemy cieszyć się świętami. Teraz zaprowadzę was do pokoju, w którym znajduje się choinka. Niech każdy szuka prezentów dla siebie! ''Powiedziała to trochę sztywno, sztucznie i jakby innym głosem. Ale nikt tego nie zauważył. Wszyscy poszli za Blue Truth do pokoju z choinką. '' ''Choinka Truthie była piękna. Bardzo wysoka, o rozłożystych gałęziach i ośnieżonych igiełkach. Bombki miały przeróżne kształty. Były figurki kucyków, bałwanów, nawet kryształowa bomba przedstawiająca czarującą Księżniczkę Celestię. Każda osoba w pokoju spoglądała na choinkę z podziwem.Wyglądała jak z bajki. Wszyscy stali tak, wpatrzeni w migające na choince lampki. 'Mag: '''TEN PREZENT W ZIELONYM OPAKOWANIU JEST MÓJ! ''Po tych słowach kucyki zabraly się do szukania prezentów. Po paru minutach każdy miał już w kopytkach prezent do odpakowania. Pierwsza odpakowała swój prezent Nelllie. Były to słodycze, książka o motoryzacji... na samym dole pudła leżała jednak koperta. Zaciekawiona Nela myślała, że to pieniądze, ale nie była tego pewna. Powoli odpieczętowała kopertę i wyjęła pomiętą karteczkę... nagle oczy jej się roziskrzyły, a pyszczek leciutko otworzył. Truthie przyglądała się całej tej sytuacji. 'Blue: '''Zadowolona? '''Nellie: '''Truthie... n-nie musiałaś... '''Blue: '''Z moimi umiejętnościami zdobycie autografu Freddie'go to żadna trudność. ''Nela podeszła do przyjaciółki i przytuliła ją. 'Nellie: '''Och, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo dziękuję! Będę go pilnować jak oka w głowie! ''Blue odwzajemniła uścisk i puściła Nelę. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. 'Blue: '''No dobra Nelson, idę zobaczyć jak innym się podobają prezenty. ''Blue podeszła do Cloudii, która mocowała się z opakowaniem swojego ogromnego prezentu. W końcu szarpnęła dość mocno i spod rozdartego papieru ukazało się... drugie opakowanie. 'Cloudia: '''No serio? ''Chwyciła w kopytka leżące obok niej nożyczki i zrobiła dziurę w kartonowym pudle. Wtem zamarła i zaczęła uważniej przyglądać się rzeczy w pudełku. 'BT: '''Podoba się? ''Zapytała biała klacz. Pegazica wyjęła z pudełka dużą, połyskującą gitarę. Dotknęła jej, jakby chciała się upewnić, czy przedmiot jest prawdziwy. A kiedy była już całkowicie pewna, to uśmiechnęła się szeroko i przytuliła do siebie instrument. 'Cloudia: '''Och Blue, skąd wiedziałaś? ''Cloudia nadal ściskała w swoich kopytkach gitarę. Wyglądała na szczęśliwą. Truthie, niby to obojętnie odparła: 'Blue: '''Mam swoje sposoby. ''Cloudia popatrzyła na nią wesołym wzrokiem. Miała coś powiedzieć, kiedy przerwał jej krzyk. 'Magdolna: '''ALE JA CHCIAŁAM FONTANNĘ! Nie no, nie patrzcie się tak na mnie, pożartować nie można? ''Blue Truth pobiegła do Magdolny. Tymczasem Cloudia zabrała się do odpakowywania drugiej paczki. Tym razem były tam słodycze. Magdolna walczyła z papierowym opakowaniem jakiejś książki. Naokoło niej były rozsypane słodycze, które Jackie kulturalnie zbierał do torebki Mag. Blue stanęła przy swojej przyjaciółce i uśmiechnęła się do niej. 'Blue: '''Pomóc? '''Magdolna: '''Ych, nie trzeba. Już się ładnie zdziera. ''Po chwili papier leżał obok Mag. Klacz zaś trzymała w kopytach książkę. Na jej okładce był napisany złotą czcionką napis '''BlueDolna i jej początki. '''Magdolna wyglądała na zaintrygowaną. Otworzyła ją. Na pierwszej stronie była wypisana dedykacja. Mag przeczytała ją, wyglądała na coraz bardziej podnieconą. Odwróciła kartę. Tam było zdjęcie, które dobrze pamiętała... zdjęcie klasy licealnej. Stała tam, obok Truthie. Pod zdjęciem był dopisek '''Dlugo szukałam tego zdjęcia. Pierwsze Nasze zdjęcie, pierwsza klasa liceum. '''Wzruszona Magdolna przewijała dalej kartki. Na każdej było inne zdjęcie, z wyjaśnieniem. Pierwsza fotografia zrobiona telefonem Truth, zdjęcia z wycieczki, szkice Blue wykonane przez Mag i na odwrót, rysunki BlueDolny... znalazły się tam nawet korespondencje z lekcji. Ostatnie dwa zdjęcia były z ''listopada. Pierwsze zdjęcie Magicznej Trójki z dopiskiem 'A na koniec Magiczna Trójka xd. '''Ostatnie zdjęcie przedstawiało przytulające się, trzy klacze. Dopisek brzmiał '''parófga xdddd. '''Magdolna odłożyła książkę, autentycznie wzruszona. Boże, nie wiedziałam, co jej dać ;-; '''Magdolna: '''Truthie... jak długo musiałaś to zbierać? ''Blue uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko. 'Blue: '''No... troszkę musiałam. ''Mag uśmiechnęła się. 'Mag: '''Dzięki... ale musisz teraz takie zrobić z Magiczną Trójką! ''Trójkąt roześmiał się. Magdolna wzięła papierową torebkę ze słodyczami. 'Mag: '''CZAS ZERWAĆ Z DIETĄ! ''I zabrała się do pałaszowania słodyczy. Tymczasem Blue poszła zobaczyć, czy inni są zadowoleni ze swoich prezentów. Divine Light zjadał sucharki, które dostał i czytał książkę o sobie. Truthie udało się zdobyć przedpremierowy egzemplarz. Cherry Blossom oglądała książkę o wiśniach. Karamella miała dużo słodyczy i przepis na domowe Marsjanki, plus bon do monopolowego, ważny przez 666 miesięcy. Blue Truth przyglądała się wszystkim z tajemniczym uśmiechem na pyszczku. '' ''A potem Cloudia zaczęła grać na gitarze. Szło jej dość ładnie. I właśnie przy tej muzyce Blue wyszła z pokoju. Podreptała na balkon. Stanęła i zaczęła patrzeć się w gwieździste niebo. Oraz na spadające płatki śniegu. Byl to piękny widok. Panował uroczy nastrój, było cicho i spokojnie. Kilka płatków spadło Truthie na nos, ale zaraz stopniały. Blue pogrążyła się w zadumie. Nawet nie usłyszała, jak podszedł do niej Jackie. 'Jackie: '''Hej Młoda... zimno jest, na co tak patrzysz? ''Jackie podszedł do niej i spojrzał przed siebie. Panorama Ponyville. Nie bez powodu państwo Bubble mieszkali na wzgórzu. Z balkonu można było zobaczyć całe miasteczko. A teraźniejszy widok był cudowny. W każdym domku paliło się światło. Ulice były przystrojone migającymi lampkami, domy ozdobione, na podwórkach roiło się od bałwanów. Nikt nie chodził po ulicach. Panowała błoga, miła dla uszu cisza. Jackie mógł tak stać i stać, wsłuchany w swój własny oddech. Młoda również patrzyła na ten widok, jak urzeczona. Ale w jej zamyślonych oczach było coś smutnego. Ogier domyślił się, że coś się stało. Dzisiaj cały dzień była taka... inna. Jackie zebrał w sobie odwagę i zapytał: 'Jackie: '''Blue... posłuchaj, coś musiało się stać. Cały dzień jesteś taka inna. Jakby... przygnębiona. ''Truthie spojrzała na przybranego brata, ale nic nie powiedziała. Westchnęła tylko głośno. 'Blue Truth: '''Wiesz... Kalina miała przyjść... ''Powiedziała to cichym i nieśmiałym głosem. Jakby nie ona! Jackie jednak wyczuł, że coś kręci. I kiedy Blue miała już odchodzić, to zaśmiał się głośno. 'Jackie: '''Blue, przestań kręcić... o Kalinę nigdy byś się tak nie martwiła! ''Blue stanęla w miejscu i popatrzyla się w ziemię. Przełknęła ślinę, jakby trochę się zarumieniła. Nic jednak nie mówiła. 'Jackie: '''Przyznaj się. Chodzi ci o Kaszt... '''Blue: '''Nie wymawiaj przy mnie tego imienia! ''Krzyknęła. Słychać ją było chyba w promieniu kilku kilometrów. Odwróciła się w jego stronę i popatrzyła ze złością w oczach. Widać było, że ją zdenerwował. Wyglądala, jakby zaraz miała wybuchnąć, z ledwością powstrzymywała się od wybuchnięcia płaczem. 'Blue Truth: '''J-jak miałoby mi zależyć na tym idiocie?! Czy ty wiesz, ile on złego mi wyrządził?! Kiedyś byłam taka głupia, że coś do niego czułam, ale to było dawno! Słyszysz?! Dawno! ''Jackie starał się ją uspokoić. Nie chciał, żeby zlecialo się tu całe towarzystwo. '' '''Jackie: '''Blue... Młoda... spokojnie, spokojnie! ''Blue miała coś krzyknąć, gdy nagle złość zupełnie zniknęła z jej twarzy. Wyglądała na lekko zdziwioną. Jackie odwrócił się. W stronę ich domu zmierzały dwa pegazy. Dobrze znał te sylwetki. Kalina i Kasztan... Blue uśmiechnęła się, przeleciała nad balkonem i wylądowała na puszystym śniegu. Zaczęła biec w stronę dwóch kucyków. Kasztan i Kalina w końcu ją zauważyli. '' '''Kalina: '''Bluu! ''Blue zahamowała gwałtownie przed sylwetką Kasztana, po czym usiadła na śniegu. Uśmiechnęła się swoim dziecięcym sposobem. Wyglądała słodko z tymi wystającymi ząbkami. 'Blue Truth: '''Nie chcę narzekać, ale czy nie jest trochę za późno? ''Kalina zarumieniła się ze wstydu. Spojrzała na Kasztana z wyrzutem. Pegaz zauważył ten wzrok i zmieszał się. 'Kasztan: '''No... byliśmy też kupić fajerwerki. Będziemy odpalać. ''To zaskoczyło klacz. Fajerwerki? Przecież są święta, nie sylwester. Westchnęła. 'Blue: '''No okej... mam nadzieję, że nie zrobią zbyt wielkiego huku.... ''Kalina roześmiała się serdecznie. 'Kalina: '''Oj Blue, Blue... fajerwerki muszą robić duży huk! ''Blue uśmiechnęła się fałszywie, tak naprawdę w myślach przeklinała durny pomysł Kasztanka. Przecież wiedział, że Truthie mieszka obok starej, drażliwej na punkcie hałasu klaczy. Do tego jest ona straszną plotkarą. Następnego dnia już całe Ponyville mogło wiedzieć, że to oni bawili się z fajerwerkami. Nie miała jednak siły kłócić się z Kasztanem. Ogier był tak samo uparty jak ona. No cóż... trzeba czekać na rozwój wypadków. 'Blue: '''No... wiem przecież! Kiedy zaczynamy? ''~*~ Wszyscy zebrali się przed domem, czekając na Kasztana i Karamellę, która zaproponowała swoją pomoc. Magiczna Trójka tuliła się do siebie. Było bardzo zimno, śnieg zaczął padać jeszcze bardziej. Trzy drżące klacze marzyły o jak najszybszym powrocie do domu. 'Nellie: '''Zimno mi w zad... '''Blue: '''Mi też... '''Mag: '''Zboczeńce... ''Po chwili Kasztan wrócił. Razem z nim Kara. 'Blue: '''Odpalone? '''Kara: '''Odpalone, odpalone... będzie na co patrzeć, mówię wam! Czuje to w kościach. ''I pierwsza fajerwerka wzleciała do góry... Pokaz był niesamowity. Każdy kucyk patrzył się na wybuchy jak zaczarowany. Fajerwerki miały różne kolory. Od jaskrawych, czerwonych po ciemną żółć. Kasztan siedział obok Truthie. Nikt nie widział, kiedy ten delikatnie się do niej przysunął. Każdy patrzył na rozświetlone niebo. Po chwili klacz poczuła na swoim grzbiecie miękkie pióra Kasztana. Starała się o tym nie myśleć. Przecież tak bardzo się na nim zawiodła... ale co tam. W tym magicznym okresie świąt kazdemu powinno się wybaczyć. Tak też uczyniła Truth. ~*~ 'Magdolna: '''Pokaz był epicki! '''Blue: '''Tak... Kasztan się postarał... '''Nellie: '''Ale mi było zimno w zad! ''Cała trójka wybuchnęła serdecznym śmiechem. Nikomu jednak nie chciało się iść do domu. Tak więc wszyscy zostali na dworze, siedząc na kocach położonych na świeżym śniegu. Truthie poklepała Nellie po grzbiecie. Siedziały tak chwilę w milczeniu. Blue miała coś powiedzieć, gdy Magdolna jej przerwała. 'Mag: '''Ciii... Cloudia gra. ''I wtedy rozległy się nieśmiałe uderzenia w struny gitary. Monotonny dźwięk wiejącego wiatru przerwała piękna melodia. Truth i Nela dobrze znały te melodię... kucyki, owinięte kocami siedziały w błogiej ciszy, wsłuchane w dźwięki gitary. Wszystko naokoło ucichło. Teraz liczyła się już tylko muzyka... '' To najpiękniejsze święta, jakie kiedykolwiek dano mi przeżyć...' ''pomyslała Blue. I usnęła... Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Wymyślone odcinki